The Hook Up
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Inconformado com o rumo que sua vida tinha tomado, Edward Cullen aceita o convite dos seus amigos de ir beber e curtir um pouco a noite, mas logo se vê arrependido e percebe que aquilo foi uma péssima ideia e decide ir pra casa. Seria uma estranha completamente sexy e atrevida capaz de mudar sua opinião sobre aquela noite e deixá-la mais... divertida?
1. The Hook Up

_*Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem, são todos da autoria de Stephenie Meyer, mas aqui nesta fanfic, eles fazem o que eu quero, como eu quero e quando eu quero._

_*Não seja um leitor BBB, comente!_

_*O enredo da fanfic é meu, e está **proibida** a cópia e/ou postagem em quaisquer outros sites._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único - The Hook Up<strong>

**Edward POV.**

"_Não é você, Edward… eu só não me sinto pronta para dar esse passo com você. Me desculpe."_

Essas tinham sido as palavras que ficavam martelando em minha cabeça nos últimos vinte dias. _Eu não me sinto pronta para dar esse passo com você… _Não tinha como ela me avisar isso antes de eu passar _sete malditos anos_ ao lado dela? Não tinha como ela me dar alguma dica sobre isso antes de eu gastar cinco mil dólares comprando o anel perfeito que a tornaria a nova Sra. Cullen? Sete anos de namoro, morando juntos a quase três, e ela não estava pronta para dar o próximo passo. Claro que eu talvez pudesse aceitar a decisão dela e dar um tempo para ela pensar e tudo mais, porém não tive tempo de fazer isso quando menos de uma semana depois do meu pedido de casamento, ela disse que seria melhor se cada um de nós dois seguisse seu caminho, visto que tínhamos opiniões diferentes sobre o que queríamos. _Balela._ Então nas últimas duas semanas eu estava dividindo apartamento com meu amigo de infância e primo mais novo, Emmett McCarty.

Emmett era DJ em uma boate que ficava no centro da cidade e mesmo estando em seus trinta anos, eu podia ver como ele realmente curtia a vida ao máximo. Ele era um eterno adolescente de alma, mas eu sabia que podia contar com ele quando precisasse. Na semana passada ele foi no meu apartamento que eu dividia com Kate buscar algumas coisas pra mim, já que eu não queria me encontrar com ela e causar mais desentendimento e quando ele voltou eu soube imediatamente que havia algo errado. Aparentemente Kate não esperava a chegada surpresa do meu primo no local, logo não pode evitar de ser pega na companhia de outro cara em um café da manhã romântico na merda da minha cozinha enquanto os dois estavam praticamente sem roupas. E não era qualquer pessoa, pela descrição de Emmett eu sabia muito bem quem era. Garrett Evans era o novo colega de trabalho de Kate e tinha feito sua aparição várias vezes nos últimos meses. Todas as súbitas reuniões e horas extras de Kate nos últimos meses começaram a fazer mais sentido e eu só confirmei meu atestado de idiota por ter bolado o jantar perfeito, com a proposta de casamento perfeita, para uma mulher que estava me traindo há sabe-se lá quantos meses.

De qualquer forma, as coisas mudaram depois da descoberta de Emmett. Antes eu estava disposto a dar espaço a Kate, eu sabia que ela estaria desolada sem mim. Eu já tinha decidido que, sendo o cara legal que eu era, eu iria deixá-la ficar com meu apartamento e com a BMW que eu havia dado para ela de presente no aniversário dela de trinta anos. Agora, o plano era completamente diferente. Kate era esperta, mas não o suficiente para se tocar que o carro e o apartamento estavam em meu nome e em questão de semanas eu teria ambas as coisas de volta. Não que isso me deixasse mais feliz, ok, talvez um pouco. O que Kate fez comigo havia ferido meu ego masculino, e muito. Não só isso, quero dizer, se eu pretendia pedi-la em casamento obviamente eu sentia algo por ela. Nos últimos dias eu havia percebido que eu realmente não a amava ou algo do tipo, mas a vida era confortável ao lado dela. Era isso que as pessoas faziam: elas conheciam alguém, namoravam por um tempo, ficavam noivos, casavam e tinham filhos, não era? Não que eu fosse fazer isso agora. Eu sabia que as chances de eu encontrar alguém a essa altura do campeonato, eu já estava nos meus 33 anos, não seria nada fácil e rápido. O círculo social tendia a ficar cada vez menor com o passar do tempo, não é como se agora eu tivesse milhares de amigos e festas para conhecer pessoas novas. Ou que eu quisesse ir a alguma festa. Eu já havia passado da idade pra isso.

Respirei fundo e voltei a digitar o relatório no computador na minha frente, tinha que enviar minha posição sobre a pauta apresentada na reunião de hoje mais cedo. Nosso estagiário tinha sido aventureiro e sugerido que conversássemos com uns atores esquecidos de um filme lançado há dez anos e ver como era a vida deles agora, fazendo uma reportagem sobre como o filme influenciou nas decisões que eles fizeram e se ainda tinha algum impacto na vida deles. Era uma ideia boa, já que o filme havia sido considerado como um dos mais revolucionários e assistidos da época pelas crianças, quero dizer, quem não ia amar a história de duas crianças que foram enviadas para um planeta completamente bizarro por acidente? Ele já tinha o contato com os dois atores principais e já tinha conversado com eles brevemente sobre o assunto e ambos estavam dispostos a conversarem com a emissora. Era uma pauta boa e interessante. Mike, o estagiário, já havia ganhado pontos comigo por causa disso. Terminei de ler as outras pautas apresentadas com mais detalhes e suspirei, passando a mão no rosto. A de Mike havia sido definitivamente melhor e então a enviei como a escolhida para o diretor.

Escutei meu celular vibrar em cima da mesa avisando que tinha recebido uma mensagem. Era Emmett.

_**Bro, vc e eu vamos sair p/ curtir a noite hj. N aceito n como resposta. ~ EMC.**_

_**Tenho que trabalhar. ps: para de abreviar todas as palavras, é irritante. ~ EC.**_

_**A vida eh curta d+ p/ escrever td certinho. ~ EMC.**_

_**Hj eh sexta, vc pd trabalhar dps. ~ EMC.**_

_**Vou pensar. ~ EC.**_

Resolvi ignorar as mensagens que recebi de Emmett pelo resto do dia e me foquei no trabalho. Depois daquela pauta não tinha muito que fazer e o resto da tarde se arrastou lentamente. Quando o fim do expediente finalmente chegou, suspirei aliviado e peguei minhas coisas, indo direto para o estacionamento e entrando no meu carro. O apartamento de Emmett não ficava tão perto do estúdio quanto o meu apartamento antigo, então eu demorei um pouquinho para chegar lá, mas nada exagerado demais. No caminho passei na pizzaria favorita de Emmett, esperando que comprando pizza para ele, ele não ia insistir em me levar para alguma balada. Não que eu realmente achasse que isso ia dar certo, mas não custava tentar.

- Pizza? - perguntei quando abri a porta e o encontrei mexendo no seu programa de DJ no notebook.

- Claro - respondeu sorrindo animadamente.

Comemos na sala mesmo, enquanto tomávamos algumas cervejas e assistíamos a um programa qualquer na televisão. Eu já estava completamente esperançoso que Emmett tinha desistido da ideia de me levar, pois eu havia chegado já tinha quase meia hora e ele ainda não havia mencionado nada. Escondi minha satisfação quando ele comeu o último pedaço e se levantou para ir para o quarto dele e dei um gole na minha cerveja quase vazia.

- Vou terminar de organizar a playlist de hoje a noite no meu quarto - avisou.

- Claro, sem problemas - respondi tentando soar casual.

- Ah! E a gente vai sair de casa às dez horas, isso te dá umas duas horas pra ficar pronto - completou.

_Merda._

- Emmett… - comecei a argumentar.

- Cara, nem tente. A gente vai sair hoje e ponto final. Você precisa se divertir um pouco…

- Eu tenho quase trinta e quatro anos, Emmett. Eu não tenho tempo pra essas coisas.

- Hmm… e o que vai te ocupar pelo resto da noite? Ficar se lamentando porque sua ex é uma filha da puta?

- Não - revirei os olhos. - Embora ela seja _mesmo_ uma filha da puta, eu só pretendo curtir a noite e relaxar.

- Ótimo! - comemorou. - Você pode fazer isso na Breaking Dawn.

- Eu realmente não acho que vou conseguir relaxar no meio de uma balada cheia de pessoas.

- Qual é, cara… Vai ser legal, você vai ver. Jasper vai estar lá hoje também. O ambiente é tranquilo e eu tenho certeza de que você vai achar alguém para te fazer _companhia_, se é que você me entende_, _até o final da noite.

- Eu não estou interessado em sexo casual com uma estranha - suspirei pesadamente, sabendo que já tinha perdido aquela batalha. - Eu vou se você prometer que não vai ficar jogando ninguém pra cima de mim.

- Não vai ser preciso… - murmurou balançando as sobrancelhas. - Você sabe que eu não sou gay, cara, mas as mulheres praticamente caem nos seus pés e você sabe disso.

- Claro, claro - revirei os olhos. - Vai terminar seu trabalho antes que eu mude de ideia.

- Dez horas então? - confirmou.

- Sim, quer que eu venha te buscar com um buquê de flores? - rebati ironicamente e ele me deu o dedo do meio, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

Tentei ignorar o fato de que eu estava _mesmo _saindo hoje a noite com Emmett na próxima hora que se passou e quando eu sabia que não podia evitar mais, me levantei com um suspiro e fui até o banheiro tomar um banho rápido. Quando terminei, dei uma olhada no espelho e decidi que deixaria minha barba que estava nascendo ali, não era como se eu estivesse tentando impressionar alguém mesmo. Passei a toalha para secar meu cabelo e depois enrolei ela na cintura, saindo do banheiro e atravessando o pequeno corredor em direção ao meu quarto. Coloquei uma boxer e uma calça jeans escura e então coloquei uma regata branca e por cima uma camisa de botões azul marinho. Abotoei a camisa, coloquei meu cinto e calcei meus sapatos. Me olhei no espelho do quarto e dei de ombros, não achando nada demais no visual e passei um pouco de perfume.

- Hey, Eddy, você es- mas que merda você está usando? - Emmett perguntou, entrando subitamente no quarto. Ele usava calça jeans e uma camisa de malha com a estampa de alguns coqueiros e escrito _Hotel California_.

- O que há de errado com minha roupa?

- Cara, é uma balada… _Pera_, já sei o que fazer - murmurou e veio em minha direção. Primeiro ele bagunçou meu cabelo, depois ele desabotoou minha camisa social e então franziu os olhos para meu sapato. - Você tem algo menos social?

Assenti e peguei outro par de sapatos menos social: um par de tênis preto da Nike que eu nem sabia o motivo de ter comprado, já que achava ser jovem demais para mim. Deixei meu sapato social de lado e calcei o Nike, arqueando a sobrancelha para Emmett que assentiu positivamente.

- Já que você está pronto acho melhor irmos, a boate já está abrindo e preciso ir mais cedo para acertar os últimos detalhes.

- Tudo bem - concordei, esperando que, indo mais cedo eu pudesse voltar mais cedo.

- Pega suas coisas e vamos então.

Revirei os olhos com seu tom autoritário e peguei minha carteira e o segui até o elevador. Resolvemos ir com o carro dele mesmo, já que eu não estava com saco para dirigir e em questão de minutos já estávamos parado em frente a Breaking Dawn. Eu tinha que admitir, era um puta lugar. A boate no total tinha três pistas, separadas por andares e estilos musicais diferentes e em cada andar tinha um bar. O fumódromo ficava no primeiro e era basicamente um desses becos de Nova Iorque, porém com acesso limitado a quem estava na balada. Emmett entregou as chaves do carro para o valet e ignorando a fila que já se formava, entramos no local. Como ainda estava fechado, não havia ninguém ali além dos funcionários e eu me permiti admirar o local melhor. Tinha uma decoração bonita, algo meio afrodisíaco, meio tropical… meio paradisíaco. Os barmans usavam um uniforme listrado de azul marinho e branco, algo que remetia aos marinheiros.

- Sinta-se em casa - Emmett disse. - Você pode pegar a bebida que quiser, é por conta da casa. Jasper está trabalhando no bar do segundo andar, se quiser falar com ele.

- Ok, ok… - concordei e ele logo foi até seu lugar. Emmett comandava a pista do primeiro andar, a que tocava música eletrônica.

Sabendo que não tinha muito que fazer, subi até a segunda pista e fiquei conversando com Jasper enquanto o movimento não começava. Tomei algumas cervejas e depois desci pra pista novamente. No canto tinha uns lugares com alguns sofás e mesinhas, era a área VIP, pelo que Emmett tinha me falado, e eu sentei ali, me afundando na longneck que eu havia pegado. O lugar logo começou a ficar cheio e eu fiquei observando as pessoas dançarem. Emmett era realmente bom no que fazia e mesmo não estando me sentindo muito confortável naquele lugar, eu me senti orgulhoso do meu amigo. Ele nunca se deixou levar pelos comentários negativos. Quero dizer, não era todo mundo que levava a sério sua profissão.

Dei uma volta pelo local, visitei todas as pistas, peguei mais uma cerveja, observei o movimento, conversei um pouco com Jasper, andei um pouco mais e por fim dei uma olhada no relógio. Já era quase meia noite e tudo o que eu queria era ir pra casa. Dei um gole na minha cerveja e desci as escadas planejando avisar Emmett dos meus planos. Eu sabia que ele ia me matar. Talvez eu devesse esperar um pouco mais. Talvez até meia noite e meia. Assenti para mim mesmo e me encostei em uma das paredes, decidindo que ficaria ali até a hora de ir falar com Emmett. Passei meus olhos pela pista e notei duas garotas conversando e rindo perto da escada. Elas eram bonitinhas. Ok, a de cabelo curto era _bonitinha_, mas a outra era incrível. Ela tinha o cabelo mais longo que eu já havia visto e mesmo com a iluminação da boate eu pude ver que ele tinha uma cor escura, seu rosto parecia algo precioso e ela estava vestindo a coisa mais sexy do mundo. Era uma saia meio rodada de cintura alta cheia de furinhos preta e uma blusa, também preta, que aparecia um pedaço da barriga branca e lisinha dela. De longe vi que ela estava usando sandálias de salto e suas pernas ficavam boas naquilo.

Maneei a cabeça, me sentindo um tarado por observá-la por tanto tempo e desviei o olhar. Decidi deixar de ser um pervertido e fui pegar mais uma bebida.

- Uma Heineken, por favor. - Uma voz baixa e suave disse ao meu lado e eu senti minha pele estremecer um pouco. Olhei para o lado vendo que era a mesma garota de alguns minutos atrás e ela sorriu pra mim. - Oi.

- Oi - respondi meio sem jeito e peguei minha longneck, pronto para sair dali.

Voltei para meu lugar de antes e fiquei matando o tempo ali por mais alguns minutos. Meia noite e quinze, talvez Emmett não fosse se importar caso eu fosse embora agora. Respirei fundo me preparando para ir avisá-lo, mas parei quando a mesma voz de antes soou ao meu lado.

- Oi de novo - cumprimentou sorrindo. - Posso me sentar?

- Oi - respondi um pouco suspeito. Por que essa garota linda do nada estava falando comigo? - Emmett mandou você vir falar comigo?

- Quem? - perguntou parecendo surpresa.

- Emmett, aquele grandalhão ali - respondi apontando pro lugar onde meu primo estava tocando.

- Por que o DJ ia me mandar falar com você? - perguntou agora confusa.

- Deixa pra lá - maneei a cabeça. Talvez a quantidade de álcool que eu tinha ingerido estava me deixando meio paranóico.

- Hmmm… ok - deu de ombros e bebeu um pouco da cerveja que ela segurava. - O que alguém como você está fazendo sozinho numa festa tão cheia como esta?

- Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo - devolvi e ela soltou uma risada, levantando a longneck em minha direção como se dissesse _touché_.

- Mas sério, eu estava ali no canto e não pude deixar de ver que você parecia meio triste… sei lá - deu de ombros e eu segurei um sorriso.

- Não… estou apenas cansado. Isso aqui não é muito bem meu cenário habitual.

- Como assim?

- Baladas… não é algo muito minha cara. Não é óbvio? - perguntei. Quero dizer, olha pra mim… eu não tinha nada a ver com o resto das pessoas ali.

- Lógico que não. Por que você diz isso? A propósito, eu sou Bella.

Bella. _Bonita_. Combinava com ela. Agora que ela estava mais perto de mim eu podia ver claramente o que não tinha conseguido ver de longe. Ela tinha um maxilar bem definido, as maçãs do rosto estavam avermelhadas e ela tinha uma maquiagem forte nos olhos castanhos. Vi também que ela tinha uma pena tatuada no braço esquerdo e alguma coisa tatuada debaixo do peito, mas não conseguia ver muito bem. Vi também que tinha um piercing no nariz e que suas unhas estavam com um esmalte preto. Seus seios pareciam apertados demais naquela blusa pequena e a perna dela era realmente uma maravilha. Balancei a cabeça e voltei meu olhar para ela, que me olhava ansiosa. Oh, certo. Meu nome.

- E eu sou Edward - respondi, dando um beijo na mão dela. Ela soltou uma risadinha e deu mais um gole na cerveja. Imitei o gesto e me encostei melhor no sofá. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido entender o que uma garota tão linda estava fazendo perdendo seu tempo ali comigo, mas resolvi que não ia questionar.

- Então, você não me respondeu - ela começou, alguns segundos depois. - Por que você estava todo desconfortável mais cedo como se aqui fosse o último lugar na terra que você quisesse estar?

- Já passei dessa fase de baladas - respondi dando de ombros e ela me olhou curiosa, estreitando levemente os olhos. Deus, ela era tão linda, sexy e ainda conseguia ser extremamente fofa. A cada segundo do lado dela estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de me controlar.

- Ah, é? E porque você diz isso? - rebateu levando a longneck de Heineken até os lábios pintados por um batom escuro, era algo meio roxo, meio preto. Com a luz baixa da boate não podia definir muito bem.

- Não combina muito bem com a minha idade…

- Duvido muito - desafiou. - Quantos anos você tem?

- Trinta e três - respondi sabendo que aquilo a faria sair correndo nos próximos cinco segundos e então iria rir com suas amigas do velhote tentando curtir a noite num lugar cheio de jovens. Mas tudo bem, eu tinha curtido os poucos minutos ao lado dela. Agora eu podia ir para casa sabendo que pelo menos eu tinha tentado aproveitar um pedaço da noite.

- Legal - respondeu como se a minha idade não fosse nada demais. - Eu tenho vinte e um, fiz no início da semana.

- Parabéns atrasado - respondi, surpreso que ela ainda não tinha fugido. Talvez eu devesse continuar aproveitando enquanto durasse. - Então essa é sua primeira vez em uma balada?

Ela soltou uma risada assim que a pergunta saiu dos meus lábios e eu até poderia me sentir ofendido e irritado se a risada dela não fosse tão malditamente fofa. Ela estava colocando a mão na frente dos lábios, como se estivesse tentando abafar o som e eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Você é engraçado - concluiu balançando a cabeça e eu a olhei confuso. - Oh, você estava perguntando sério? Não… essa não é minha primeira vez. Na verdade, minha _primeira vez_ aconteceu a tanto tempo que mal lembro.

- Como é que é? - engasguei, tossindo um pouco. Ela não estava falando do que eu estava pensando, estava? Talvez fosse só minha mente tarada imaginando coisas e criando cenários de filmes pornôs.

- Em uma balada, eu quero dizer - completou com uma piscadela e eu soube que ela estava definitivamente me provocando.

- Claro - concordei.

Pegamos mais uma cerveja no bar e ficamos conversando por alguns minutos. Não que fosse algo muito favorável, com a música alta e tudo mais. Mas eu já podia ver que ela era uma pessoa bem legal e meio diferente para a sua idade. Quando acabamos a cerveja, ela mordeu os lábios ansiosamente e me lançou um olhar diferente.

- Preciso de um cigarro - comentou e eu comecei a assentir, aceitando que seria a nossa despedida. - Você fuma?

- Não…

- Hmm… mas quer ir lá no fumódromo comigo? Assim a gente pode conversar melhor.

Apenas assenti e ela sorriu satisfeita, nos guiando até o local. Estava mais cheio do que eu imaginava e acabamos encontrando um lugar debaixo de uma escada, onde ela se encostou na parede e tirou um maço de Marlboro da bolsa juntamente com um isqueiro. Notei que ela deu uma checada rápida do celular, mas quando viu que não tinha nada o guardou na bolsa.

- Você está aqui sozinha? - perguntei de repente. Ela estava conversando comigo tinha um bom tempo e ninguém tinha vindo atrás dela. Quero dizer, eu tinha visto ela conversando com outra garota mais cedo, mas...

- Depende - respondeu.

- Como assim?

- Se você quer saber se eu to com _alguém_, você sabe, um ficante, namorado, rolo ou algo do tipo, a resposta é não. Mas, se você quer saber se eu vim com amigos, a resposta é sim.

- E cadê eles? - perguntei.

- Tentando se livrar de mim? - provocou, levando o cigarro até os lábios e eu arregalei os olhos. - Relaxa, eu _tô_ brincando. Mas enfim, Jake deve estar provavelmente se pegando com alguém e Alice provavelmente tentando conseguir o telefone do barman que ela tem uma quedinha.

- Mas vocês não vieram aqui para comemorar seu aniversário?

- Nop. A gente veio porque Jake e o namorado dele terminaram, de novo, e ele precisava curtir um pouco a vida e não ficar se acabando de fumar e tomando sorvete de pote. E Alice queria rever o barman. Da última vez ela estava tão bêbada que seguiu ele até o banheiro e tentou falar com ele enquanto ele usava o mictório.

- Sua amiga gosta de Jasper? - perguntei surpreso. Emmett tinha me contado aquela história alguns dias atrás e eu tinha achado meio insano o que a garota fez.

- Você conhece ele?

- Sim, somos meio que amigos… mas devo alertar, Jasper é casado.

- Que merda - suspirou. - Mas Alice vai superar, ela só queria transar com ele, pra falar a verdade.

- Hmmm…

- Mas e você, o que ta fazendo aqui já que balada não é seu cenário? - perguntou, acendendo outro cigarro._ Quantos ela conseguia fumar?_

_- _Você não devia fumar tanto - disse, ignorando sua pergunta.

- Desculpa, nem te perguntei. O cheiro te incomoda? Algumas pessoas não gostam muito… se te incomodar eu posso parar. Na verdade eu nem fumo no dia-a-dia, só quando estou bêbada ou algo do tipo.

- E você está bêbada agora? - perguntei notando que a gente tinha se aproximado.

- Não bêbada o suficiente para não notar que você está ignorando minha pergunta - provocou, raspando os lábios nos meus e se afastando. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Meu primo me obrigou a vir. Ele acha que estou meio emo e precisava curtir um pouco a vida.

- Você? Meio emo?

- É uma história meio longa.

- Eu ainda tenho um cigarro quase inteiro pra ouvir. Anda logo.

- Vou resumir então. Eu estava em um relacionamento sério por sete anos, fui pedir ela em casamento e ela me deu um bolo e se separou de mim. Alguns dias depois eu descobri que ela estava me traindo com o colega de trabalho dela e aqui estou eu, tentando não parecer ser um cara patético de quase quarenta anos no meio de uma balada cheia de jovens que sabem curtir a vida.

- Primeiramente: sua ex é uma vadia filha da puta. Quem em sã consciência ia trair você? Quero dizer… olha só pra você! - exclamou, jogando o cigarro no chão e o apagando, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse na metade. - Segundamente: você tem 33 anos, não 40. Terceiramente_:_ para de se jogar pra baixo, você não é esse perdedor entediante que acredita ser. Tudo o que eu vejo é um cara sexy pra caralho que está se sentindo meio deslocado. E por fim, eu vou te mostrar como curtir a noite e você não vai nem lembrar o nome dessa piranha quando a gente acabar.

Eu estava tão surpreso com o que ela tinha acabado de falar, que nem me preocupei com o fato de que ela tinha inventado pelo menos três palavras no meio daquilo tudo. Não esperando por uma resposta, ela ficou na ponta dos pés, mesmo que estivesse usando um salto enorme de pelo menos quinze centímetros, e se aproximou de mim. Minha respiração prendeu um pouco na garganta e ela lambeu os lábios, sorrindo de forma travessa.

- Primeiro passo: está na hora desses lábios maravilhosos beijarem algo diferente. Você não acha?

Sem conseguir dizer muito, apenas assenti e enlacei a cintura dela. Seus lábios tocaram os meus no segundo seguinte e eu suspirei com o contato. Era um beijo diferente do que eu estava acostumado. Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que havia beijado alguém de forma tão intensa e profunda como estava beijando Bella naquele momento. Seu corpo pequeno se moldou ao meu enquanto nos beijávamos loucamente debaixo da escada daquele fumódromo e quando finalmente nos separamos, o batom dela estava todo borrado e nossa respiração estava tão ofegante que parecia que tínhamos corrido uma maratona.

- Devo estar parecendo uma palhaça com batom no rosto todo, né?

- Continua linda - prometi, e limpei a bagunça com meu polegar. - Qual o segundo passo?

- Parece que alguém gostou da minha ideia - provocou e eu dei de ombros, sorrindo. - Segundo passo: dançar!

- Eu não sei dançar - protestei.

- _Todo mundo _sabe dançar!

E em segundos estávamos na segunda pista da balada, onde tocava algum pop que eu obviamente não conhecia. No início me senti meio fora de lugar tentando dançar, mas Bella logo me fez ficar mais solto e menos de vinte minutos depois eu já estava dançando como se fizesse aquilo todo final de semana. Ela pareceu ficar orgulhosa de mim, pois me puxou para mais um beijo e quando eu dei por mim, estávamos encostados na parede e praticamente se esfregando um no outro.

- Você está roubando - provocou. - Isso não é dançar.

- Quem disse? - provoquei de volta, me sentindo mais confortável e corajoso ao lado dela. Eu não sabia explicar o motivo, mas por alguma razão em me sentia mais vivo e mais a vontade em ser eu mesmo naquele momento.

- _Eu_ disse - rebateu, me dando mais um selinho e se afastando. - Vamos pegar uma cerveja e dançar um pouco mais e aí…

- E aí…?

- E aí quem sabe eu te conto qual é o terceiro passo.

- Hmmm… - murmurei tentando soar casual, mas já imaginando mil cenários na minha cabeça.

Pegamos as cervejas no bar ela me puxou pela mão, falando que estava com vontade de dançar um pouco de Beyoncé e então subimos para a última pista que ficava no terceiro andar e que provavelmente tocaria. Ficamos dançando e curtindo a batida por alguns minutos, até que uma música nova começou a ela soltou um gritinho animado.

- Eu _amo_ essa!

- Como chama?

- Partition - respondeu, puxando para o canto da pista.

- Gostei da batida - murmurei quando ela começou a se mover sensualmente na minha frente.

Seu corpo roçava no meu a todo o momento e ela requebrava os quadris sem vergonha alguma. Os olhos castanhos estavam presos ao meu e eu senti minha calça ficar mais apertada quando ela jogou os braços pra cima da cabeça e desceu lentamente até o chão na minha frente; sua mão passando levemente em cima da minha ereção quando ela começou a fazer o caminho de volta. Grunhi, puxando-a para cima e tomei seus lábios nos meus. Ainda entre o beijo tentávamos dançar juntos, mas não estávamos tendo muito sucesso. Ela enlaçou os braços em meu pescoço e eu estremeci quando senti algo gelado em meu pescoço; era cerveja.

- Ops - ela murmurou e eu fechei os olhos quando ela lambeu o lugar molhado e começou a distribuir beijinhos pelo meu pescoço.

_Ela estava tentando me matar? Era isso?_ Puxei seu rosto para o meu novamente e voltei a beijá-la, até que estivéssemos em posições invertidas e ela agora estivesse contra a parede. Comecei então a atacar seu pescoço, mordendo e sugando a pele sem me importar com muita coisa, basicamente como ela fazia alguns segundos atrás.

- Edward… - arfou, arranhando meu pescoço e levantando uma perna em meu quadril, como se tivesse em busca de mais contato..

- Vamos sair daqui - sugeri em um ato de coragem e sabendo que se ficássemos mais dois minutos ali, provavelmente daríamos um show além do necessário para o resto das pessoas na pista.

- Banheiro? - perguntou assentindo ansiosamente. Maneei a cabeça. Eu não a levaria para um banheiro sujo de boate, por mais que a ideia fosse tentadora. Eu queria tempo e privacidade com ela. - Oh… seu apartamento? - perguntou parecendo finalmente entender e eu assenti nervosamente.

- Está tudo bem se você n-

- Eu só preciso avisar algum dos meus amigos - disse me cortando e eu suspirei aliviado, sabendo que ela estava na mesma página que eu. Não era algo que eu costumava fazer e algo me dizia que ela também não, mas ambos estávamos dispostos a tentar.

Depois de ela avisar sua amiga Alice, que por sinal praticamente me comeu com os olhos quando me viu, que ela estava indo embora comigo, eu paguei a comanda dela - mesmo com ela protestando - e saímos da Breaking Dawn. Lembrando que eu tinha vindo com o carro de Emmett, chamei um táxi e logo entramos no mesmo. Dei o endereço ao taxista e o carro mal havia arrancado quando eu comecei a sentir a mão de Bella na minha perna. Olhei pra ela com a sobrancelha arqueada e ela sorriu travessa, subindo mais a mão até que estivesse tocando minha ereção. Segurei a vontade de gemer e joguei a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e levando minha mão até a perna descoberta dela também.

Sorri quando vi que ela afastou uma perna da outra para me dar espaço e subi com minha mão, mordendo os lábios quando senti o tecido rendado da calcinha dela. _Deus… isso estava mesmo acontecendo?_ Ao julgar pela forma que ela estava me acariciando eu diria que a resposta era sim.

- Chegamos - o taxista avisou, nos tirando da nossa pequena bolha e eu rapidamente tirei a mão do meio das pernas de Bella.

- Pode ficar com o troco - ofereci, entregando uma nota de vinte para ele.

Bella e eu rapidamente saímos do táxi e entramos no prédio. Quando entramos no elevador, seus lábios vieram para os meus e eu praticamente a esmaguei na parede, enquanto apalpava todas as partes possíveis daquele corpo maravilhoso. Ela estava gemendo baixinho e pedindo por mais e eu juro que se o elevador não tivesse parado naquele exato momento, provavelmente eu daria mais para ela ali naquele elevador mesmo. Nos separamos relutantemente e eu segurei a mão dela enquanto caminhava até a porta do apartamento. Rapidamente peguei a chave reserva que ficava debaixo do tapete e abri a porta, praticamente empurrando Bella para dentro do mesmo e fechando a porta a trás de mim. Assim que a porta bateu no trinco, os lábios avermelhados dela vieram quentes nos meus novamente e eu grunhi, puxando-a pela cintura e aprofundando o beijo. Escutei ela gemer entre meus lábios e segurei a vontade de sorrir, ela era tão receptiva.

- Hmmm… - gemeu baixinho, se afastando de mim e então me empurrou contra enorme sofá-cama que havia ali, para logo em seguida, deitar em cima de mim e voltar a me beijar.

- Tira a blusa - pedi arfante.

- Por que você mesmo não tira? - ela rebateu, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e sugando levemente.

Segurei uma risada com seu atrevimento e tirei a blusa curtinha que ela usava, sendo presenteado com seus maravilhosos seios que estavam descobertos. Finalmente consegui ver que sua tatuagem abaixo dos seios se tratava de uma linda borboleta, mas não consegui prender muito minha atenção ali, pois outra coisa me chamou atenção. Observei os dois piercings que ela tinha em seus mamilos e o pequeno que ela tinha no umbigo e senti minha ereção ficar mais dura dentro da calça. Quem ia saber que eu tinha um fetiche por piercings nos mamilos? Puxei ela pra mim, abocanhando aquelas maravilhas e ela gemeu ato, empurrando o quadril em minha direção e fazendo com que minha ereção roçasse em sua calcinha por baixo da saia preta que ela usava. Eu estava me sentindo como um adolescente vendo e podendo tocar um par de tetas pela primeira vez na vida, sugando e mordiscando com vontade. Quase que literalmente enterrando minha cabeça entre aquelas maravilhas. Quando tudo começou a ficar demais pra ela, ela se afastou levemente de mim e então começou a tirar minha camisa. Sorri com seu olhar guloso em direção ao meu abdômen agora descoberto e me senti orgulhoso do fato de eu estar sempre cuidando do meu corpo. Não era qualquer homem que tinha a minha idade e ainda era capaz de manter uma barriga levemente definida sem nenhum traço de barriga de chopp.

- Quem diria que você escondia tudo isso debaixo dessa camisa social, uh? - provocou e eu soltei uma risada. Risada esta que morreu no segundo seguinte, quando ela se inclinou em minha direção e começou a mordiscar e a beijar meu pescoço.

Contorci debaixo do seu pequeno corpo e ela continuou a distribuir beijos, mordidinhas e algumas lambidas pela minha pele. Eu sabia que estávamos indo longe demais quando ela desceu a mão até minha calça e, sem parar os movimentos dos lábios, abriu meu zíper e enfiou sua mãozinha ali, me fazendo sibilar com o contato. Alguma coisa em mim dizia que não deveríamos estar fazendo aquilo ali, bem no meio da sala onde Emmett poderia chegar a qualquer momento, mas me vi incapacitado de dizer alguma coisa por alguns segundos quando Bella se ajoelhou na minha frente entre minhas pernas e puxou minha calça e cueca para baixo, libertando minha dolorosa ereção. Notei seu olhar guloso em direção ao meu membro e me contorci um pouquinho no sofá, pateticamente implorando por alguma atenção naquela região do meu corpo que tanto queria uma libertação.

- Hmm… - murmurou, acariciando a cabeça com o polegar e me trazendo de volta para a realidade.

- Vamos para o quarto - sussurrei e ela negou com a cabeça, antes de abrir aquele sorriso de menina sapeca que eu havia aprendido a amar durante a noite e então levou minha ereção em sua boca perfeita.

_Era como estar no céu e no inferno ao mesmo tempo_.

Grunhi quando ela se afastou e abri os olhos, vendo que ela me olhava com diversão enquanto acariciava a cabeça com a ponta do polegar novamente. O pré-gozo já havia começado a sair e eu sabia que provavelmente gozaria como a porra de um adolescente virgem na sua primeira vez caso ela não parasse de me provocar tanto.

- O quarto - implorei mais uma vez e ela soltou uma risada alta.

- Com medo de alguém entrar por aquela porta e me ver chupando você como se não houvesse amanhã bem no meio da sala, campeão?

- As coisas que você fala… - balbuciei.

- Hmmm… acho que alguém gosta da minha boca suja - provocou, começando a subir e a descer a mão pela minha ereção.

Pensei em responder algo, mas toda a minha voz ficou presa na garganta quando sua boca fantástica voltou a me chupar, como ela mesma disse: _como se não houvesse amanhã_. Era como se eu fosse seu sabor de picolé pessoal favorito e ela quisesse aproveitar cada gota. Me forcei a manter os olhos abertos e observei a forma como aqueles lábios grossos e róseos tomavam quase toda a minha ereção sem muito problema. Algumas vezes eu escutava o barulho dela engasgando levemente quando tentava levar mais ali do que conseguia e por alguma razão aquele era o som mais sexy que eu já havia escutado na noite e eu precisei manter meus quadris firmes do sofá para não começar a estocar forte na boca dela apenas para ouvi-la reproduzir tais sons novamente. Eu era um doente pervertido, mas porra… ela era sexy demais para meu próprio bem.

- _Bella_, eu vou go-

Então, do nada, ela tirou a boca de mim e eu fiquei olhando incrédulo para ela quando notei que ela havia interrompido aquele que seria, provavelmente, um dos orgasmos mais fortes dos meus mais de trinta anos. Todavia, minha raiva não durou muito, pois ela logo se levantou e se ajoelhou novamente no sofá, desta vez uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. Seus lábios vieram mais uma vez para os meus e ela gemeu alto quando eu acariciei seus seios com vontade, brincando com os dois piercings que ela tinha. Eu podia brincar com eles o dia inteiro. Ou melhor, eu conseguia imaginar muito bem como seria deslizar meu membro por entre seus seios, quanto acariciava os piercings cuidadosamente. _Merda._

_- _Camisinha? - ela pediu arfante e eu assenti, esticando meus braços e procurando minha carteira.

Não é como se eu estivesse esperando transar ou algo do tipo, mas eu sempre tinha uma reserva ali. Coloquei o objeto de látex em questão de segundos e segurei Bella pela cintura, posicionando-a sobre minha ereção, porém antes que eu pudesse, finalmente, senti-la ao meu redor, ela colocou a mão em meu peitoral e me parou. Olhei-a com curiosidade e ela sorriu abertamente em minha direção, inclinando a cabeça para me dar um beijo rápido antes de mover os lábios perto do meu ouvido e então sussurrou:

- Quando você estiver quase gozando, você me avisa? - pediu mordiscando e tudo que eu fui capaz de fazer foi assentir enquanto sentia minha ereção preenchê-la por completo. - _Porra._

Por alguns breves segundos, nenhum de nós dois se moveu, ficamos apenas aproveitando aquela sensação maravilhosa, então, quando tudo se tornou demais, Bella se apoiou em meu ombro e começou a se movimentar. A princípio, seus movimentos eram lentos e suaves, mas ela logo pegou uma velocidade e começou a, verdadeiramente, cavalgar em mim. Segurei seus quadris com força, ajudando-a a se mover melhor e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo meu nome e murmurando como aquilo era bom e como ela queria mais. Obedecendo a seu pedido, dei um tapa estalado em sua bunda branquinha, antes de me aventurar um pouco mais e provocar sua outra entrada com a ponta do meu dedo. Observei sua reação atentamente e quando ela gemeu um pouquinho mais, soube que havia feito algo certo e então sorri orgulhosamente. Nenhuma outra mulher tinha deixado que eu fizesse algo assim antes, então me aventurei mais e usei dois dedos dessa vez, não apenas provocando. A morena maravilhosa em meus braços soltou um grito misturado a um gemido e acelerou os movimentos, levando uma das mãos até o clitóris, enquanto eu preenchia suas duas entradas e, possivelmente, a levava a um lugar maravilhoso.

De repente suas paredes começaram a me apertar e então ela gozou fortemente em mim e eu juro que aquilo havia sido a coisa mais bonita que eu já tinha visto em minha vida. Seus lábios inchados e com o batom borrado haviam se aberto em um perfeito "o" e ela havia emitido um grito mudo enquanto fechava os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás e cravava as unhas em meus ombros em buscas de apoio, para logo em seguida desabar em meu peito e respirar pesadamente. Eu quase não notei que ainda não tinha gozado, mas ela logo percebeu isso e voltou a se movimentar. Lentamente dessa vez, apenas porque ela sabia que aquilo me deixaria completamente louco. Não demorou muito para a tensão voltara se construir em mim e logo eu estava implorando por mais enquanto balbuciava palavras sem sentidos.

- Bella - chamei. - Bella, eu vou go- Porra, você parou de novo! - soltei e ela soltou uma risada alta.

- É que eu quero provar você da maneira correta - se defendeu, enquanto se ajoelhava na minha frente mais uma vez e tirava a camisinha da minha ereção prestes a explodir. - Algum pedido especial?

- Nenhum, só não para de novo - implorei e ela riu, antes de me tomar pela boca de novo e voltar a fazer aquela mesma mágica com seus lábios e língua.

_Porra_.

Segurei os cabelos dela para que eles não ficassem atrapalhando minha maravilhosa visão dos seus lábios praticamente me engolindo e segurei a vontade de enterrar o rosto dela mais fundo ali. Mais umas vezes a tensão não demorou a se reconstruir e em questão de segundos, eu estava, finalmente, libertando todo meu tesão e explodindo dentro daquela boquinha linda. Cumprindo o que tinha falado, Bella engoliu tudo o que lhe dei e depois lambeu toda minha extensão, limpando o que ainda havia ficado ali. Gemi quando vi um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios quando ela passou o polegar na lateral deles, para logo em seguidas chupá-los e a puxei para mim, beijando-a intensamente por algum tempo. Meu gosto misturado ao seu era incrível e ela parecia concordar, pois estava gemendo baixinho e puxando os fios agora bagunçados do meu cabelo.

Finalizei o beijo com uma mordida e sugada no lábio superior dela e ela sorriu docemente para mim, antes de deitar a cabeça no meu peito. Ficamos deitados ali por sabe-se lá quantos minutos e eu já estava quase dormindo quando Bella começou a se remexer em cima de mim, saindo do meu aperto.

- Onde você está indo? - perguntei meio alarmado quando ela se sentou ao meu lado e ela me olhou com aquele olhos enormes, mas que agora estavam preguiçosos. A maquiagem já estava completamente borrada, mas por alguma razão eu não conseguia pensar em nada mais sexy naquele momento.

- Você não disse que queria ir para o quarto? - perguntou timidamente, como se nós dois não tivéssemos transado como dois animais naquela mesma sala.

- Ah, então _agora_ nós podemos ir para o quarto? - perguntei em tom de zombaria, observando ela parada na minha frente. O corpo dela era incrível.

- Sim - respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha de forma sexy e autoritária em minha direção. Era incrível como ela conseguia passar de gatinha manhosa para uma tigresa feroz em questão de segundos. - _Agora_ nós podemos ir para o quarto. Você vem ou não?

Maneei a cabeça, soltando uma risada alta e me levantei do sofá-cama, não pensando duas vezes ao seguir o rebolado daquela garota que havia feito minha noite, e possivelmente minha vida, dar um giro de 180º com apenas um "oi" e um sorriso atrevido e meio bêbado. Peguei ela pela cintura no meio do caminho e ela soltou uma risada alta misturada a um gritinho quando eu a joguei por cima do meu ombro. A noite definitivamente não havia acabado da forma que eu esperava, porém eu não estava nem perto de reclamar. Eu tinha uma garota linda ao meu lado e pela primeira vez em meses, ou até mesmo em anos, eu conseguia me sentir _vivo_ novamente e a partir de agora eu teria certeza de que isso acontecesse todos os dias.

Eu não sabia como as coisas seriam no amanhecer, mas eu mal podia esperar para descobrir. E ao julgar pelo sorriso sapeca e o brilho nos olhos de Bella quando eu a joguei na cama, era parecia pensar a mesma coisa que eu.

- Então estamos finalmente no quarto - ela murmurou, mordendo os lábios.

- Estamos no quarto - concordei, subindo em cima dela e passando a mão no seu rosto.

- E o que você pretende fazer agora que estamos aqui?

- Você não tem ideia… - respondi raspando a ponta do meu nariz de leve no nariz dela e sorrindo quando ela tentou me beijar e eu afastei.

- Hmm… será? - desafiou e, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, ela me empurrou na cama e logo estava em cima de mim novamente. Eu acho que podia me acostumar com ela ficando ali.

- Aham - respondi, passando a mão pela lateral da sua cintura, até parar nos seus seios.

- Oh, mas eu acho que tenho alguma ideia sim. Na verdade eu tenho várias.

E ela realmente tinha, pois passamos o resto da noite fazendo cada uma delas. Incontáveis e incontáveis vezes. Apenas para começar tudo de novo quando acordamos pela manhã.

**FIM.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Uhuul, mais uma o/s pra vocês! O que acharam dessa? Tive essa ideia de forma bem aleatória (novidade haha). Eu tive meio que um sonho com uma das cenas da fanfic (qual vocês acham que foi? haha), aí acordei praticamente 4:30 da manhã no meio da semana, peguei meu celular e bolei o plot antes que aquilo fugisse da minha cabeça e ainda não satisfeita acordei a Leili - que btw obrigada por ser linda e betar mais uma pra mim mesmo com seu tempo super corrido s2 - e contei a história pra ela. Anyways, espero que tenham gostado desse meu Oldward e essa Bella Novinha e, por favor, não deixem de comentar! Fiquem ligadas no grupo do facebook (link no perfil) porque nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer! Hahah. _

_B__eijos, beijos e até a próxima!_

_**N/B:** UAU! Que O/s minha gente! Já amo esses dois em nivel hard, adoro um Olderward. Adoro Brenda me acordando pra contar plot, principalmente um desse. Mas falando sobre eles... esse Edward se achando velho demais é daqueles sem noção que qualquer novinha piraria nele. E a Bella mostrou isso, e mostrou bem né. Queria mais, mas Brenda má disse que não tem mais :( mas vou perturbar ela sim, vai que sai mais... ;* Beijos e comentem! xx Leili Pattz_


	2. Extra - The Next Morning

**Capítulo Extra - The Next Morning**

**Bella POV. **

Quando abri os olhos, a primeira coisa que notei é que aquele definitivamente não era o meu quarto. As paredes eram claras e lisas demais, meu quarto possuía as paredes vermelhas bordô com os detalhes pequenos em creme e vários quadros e coisas do tipo penduradas ali. A segunda coisa que notei é que eu estava pelada, mas isso não era nenhuma novidade já que eu normalmente dormia como tinha vindo ao mundo mesmo. E, por fim, a terceira coisa que notei quando acordei, é que eu não estava sozinha naquela cama enorme e bagunçada. Eu podia até surtar com o fato de ter um desconhecido, _pelado,_ deitado ao meu lado, porém a pessoa deitada ao meu lado não era tão desconhecida assim e eu tinha memórias vívidas da última noite e madrugada para me provarem isso. A forma como eu o vi andando meio perdido pela balada e em como Alice me encorajou a ir falar com ele, ou quando Alice e eu estávamos na ponta da escada, prontas para eu desistir e ela disse que ele estava olhando em nossa direção, ou então quando eu finalmente me controlei e aproveitei a chance de falar com ele… E depois quando começamos a conversar. Eu estava realmente surpresa ao descobrir que ele tinha trinta e três anos, ele não aparentava ter essa idade. Obviamente eu sabia que ele era mais velho, mas imaginei que ele tivesse uns vinte e nove ou algo do tipo, não que eu realmente me importasse com a idade dele. Apesar de ele parecer inseguro e tentar se jogar pra baixo, eu conseguia ver o quão sexy, inteligente e legal ele era. Nossa conversa surgiu naturalmente, porém eu conseguia ver que ele ainda estava meio incomodado e se sentindo pra baixo com algo, e não foi difícil de descobrir. Ele logo começou a me contar sobre sua ex filha da puta que tinha dado um pé na bunda dele pra ficar com algum casinho. Quero dizer, quem em sã consciência trocaria Edward por qualquer outra pessoa?

E foi então que eu tive meu incentivo para fazer o que estava querendo fazer desdo o momento em que entrei na Breaking Dawn e o vi: o beijei. Cara, e _como_ eu o beijei. Seus lábios eram firmes e intensos e suas mãos enormes seguravam meu corpo pequeno de uma forma que me fazia querer ficar ali para sempre. Eu podia facilmente dizer que aquele beijo que trocamos havia sido melhor do que muito sexo que eu tinha tido em minha vida. Não que tudo tenha parado no beijo em que trocamos naquele fumódromo… logo estávamos dançando na pista, rindo, beijando e conversando ao som da música ata e então as lembranças do que vieram a seguir me fizeram morder os lábios… _Partition_ começando a tocar, eu me esfregando nele enquanto dançava, ele me provocando no táxi com os dedos dentro da minha calcinha, nós dois nos amassando no elevador, a forma maravilhosa que eu me senti quando finalmente entramos em seu apartamento e eu pude sentir dele, o ar leve e brincalhão entre nós dois quando a primeira rodada acabou e partimos então para as próximas. Se tinha uma coisa que eu havia aprendido naquela noite, é que, apesar da idade, Edward Cullen conseguia ganhar de muitos caras de 20 anos que tinham por aí. Disposição e fôlego não faltavam ali. E eu estava muito feliz em poder aproveitar cada minuto daquela noite e madrugada, quero dizer, não é todo dia que eu encontrava alguém que conseguia satisfazer todo meu apetite sexual e ainda querer mais. Nós só realmente paramos depois da quarta rodada, quando ele me acordou às seis da manhã e entrou em mim por trás, apertando meus seios em suas mãos enquanto me fazia gemer e gritar de prazer. É, ele era tão bom no que fazia que eu nem tinha ficado irritada por ter sido acordada tão cedo assim. Um orgasmo na manhã era tudo o que eu precisava para ter um sorriso gigante no rosto e em questão de minutos eu estava aconchegada nele e dormindo de novo.

Soltei um suspiro e admirei a visão ao meu lado. Eu não sabia quantas horas eram ou se o primo de Edward, o Emmett, tinha chegado. Depois da segunda rodada, Edward e eu conversamos um pouco mais antes de partimos para outra, e eu descobri que ele na verdade estava morando com o seu primo, enquanto esperava tudo se resolver com os advogados para ele conseguir o apartamento de volta. Eu só conseguia pensar em como uma mulher conseguia ser tão estúpida ao ponto de largar um homem tão lindo e apaixonante como Edward por um casinho qualquer, quero dizer, eu não o conhecia a tanto tempo assim para saber sobre todos os seus defeitos e qualidades, mas tudo o que eu conseguia ver até agora, não tinha me decepcionado nem um pouco. Ele era um homem divertido, inteligente, bem cuidado, um homem que se preocupava com o outro, que não sabia muito bem o quão magnifico ele era… e sem contar que ele tinha um tempo de _recuperação_ recorde.

Falando em tempo de recuperação... dei uma espiada em Edward que ainda dormia tranquilamente ao meu lado e imediatamente sorri quando vi que sua ereção matinal estava se formando. Provavelmente ele estava tendo um sonho muito _bom_ e eu estava disposta a fazê-lo se tornar real agora mesmo. Ainda sorrindo, comecei a puxar o lençol que ele usava para baixo, mas bufei frustrada quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Parei os movimentos para ver se alguém atendia, mas quando a campainha tocou pela terceira vez e ninguém se manifestou, resolvi não me importar que aquela não era minha casa e atender logo, já que podia ser algo importante. muito embora eu duvidasse que teria algo importante sábado de manhã. Soltei o lençol e pensei em vestir minha roupa, mas quando não achei minha blusa pelo chão, acabei pegando uma camisa de Edward mesmo e a vesti, saindo de fininho do quarto e correndo até a porta. Dei uma leve ajeitada no cabelo e a abri, dando de cara com uma mulher alta, magra e loira me olhando com os olhos azuis parecendo entediada. Eu nunca tinha visto ela na vida, mas alguma coisa nela já não me fez ir com a cara dela.

- Pensei que o Emmett já tinha saído dessa fase de ficar pegando essas _menininhas_ em balada - desdenhou e eu semicerrei meus olhos para ela. Quem essa vadia pensava que era?

- Como é que é? - perguntei irritada.

- Nada, querida - disse irônica. - O Edward está?

- Você tem noção de quantas horas são pra ficar batendo na casa dos outros assim? - rebati, não gostando nada que ela estava aqui para ver ele. Que diabos?

- Já passa do meio dia, meu bem - respondeu com aquele mesmo sorriso de merda. - Enfim, será que você pode chamar o Edward pra mim, por favor? E então você pode voltar a fazer seja lá o que estava fazendo.

Arregalei os olhos rapidamente quando vi que aquela mulher arrogante na verdade se tratava da ex de Edward, mas logo um sorriso debochado se abriu em meus lábios. A vadia tinha mexido com a pessoa errada.

- Claro, _querida_. O Edward está um pouco _cansado_ depois de ontem a noite, mas eu posso ver o que eu posso fazer para ele sair da cama - disse sorrindo e me virei sem deixar que ela respondesse, mas a tempo de ver o olhar de choque e entendimento passar por seus olhos. A vadia sabia que eu não estava aqui por Emmett.

Entrei no quarto novamente e sorri quando vi Edward abrir os olhos e olhar em minha direção. Seus olhos sonolentos logo se tornaram algo completamente diferente e eu senti um formigamento entre minhas pernas, quando vi que sua _semi-ereção_ não tinha mais nada de semi ali. Oh Deus, eu queria montar nele até não aguentar andar mais… Ajoelhei na cama, me aproximando um pouco dele, porém ele não aceitou o movimento e logo me puxou para si, me dando bom dia com um beijo cheio de animação e mãos bobas.

- Você fica tão sexy usando minha camisa - murmurou beijando meu pescoço e eu arfei um pouco. - Mas eu acho que ambos sabemos que você sem ela é bem melhor, uh?

- Hmmm… eu adoraria terminar isso daqui, mas…

- Você já vai embora? - perguntou com uma espécie de biquinho nos lábios e eu abri um sorriso, dando um selinho rápido nele. Ele sabia ser sexy e fofo em questão de segundos e sem nem notar.

- Não - respondi. - Quero dizer, a não ser que você queira.

- Eu não quero - garantiu e eu rapidamente me perguntei se sua opinião seria a mesma quando eu soltasse a bomba.

- Hmmm… ok - sorri e ele veio pra cima de mim novamente, mas eu o parei. - Mas a gente não pode fazer isso agora. Tem uma, hm, mulher ali querendo falar com você.

- Uma mulher? - perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas e eu assenti. - Como ela é?

- Cara de vadia, cabelo loiro e corpo de modelo. Sua ex, certo?

- Ugh, infelizmente - respondeu fazendo um carinho na minha cintura. - Você me espera enquanto eu mando ela ir embora?

- Tem certeza? - perguntei mordendo os lábios.

- Absoluta.

Murmurei um "ok" e ele sorriu radiante, me dando mais um selinho, para então se afastar e levantar. Observei da cama quando ele vestiu uma calça de moletom preta e então jogou uma camisa de malha branca para esconder aquele peitoral delicioso que ele tinha. Antes de sair, ele parou na porta e veio até a cama e me beijou mais uma vez, desta vez sem se importar em ser algo inocente e então saiu do quarto me deixando ofegante e ansiando por mais. O filho da puta parecia ser um santo por fora, mas eu já estava começando a perceber que por dentro tinha um diabo provocador que ainda me deixaria louca. Aproveitei o momento sozinha e peguei meu celular, rindo quando vi a mensagem de Alice perguntando se eu tinha me dado bem ontem a noite e revirei os olhos quando vi Jacob dizendo que ele e o ex-namorado tinham voltado e que pelo amor de deus, ele não podia saber sobre a balada. Respondi Alice, dizendo que, de fato, sim, eu havia _dado_ muito bem. A noite inteira ainda por cima. Soltei uma risadinha e comecei a responder Jacob e parei quando escutei uma risada vindo da sala.

De todos os sons ali, esse era o último que eu esperava ouvi.

Sabendo que era errado, mas me sentindo completamente curiosa, andei até a porta e a abri levemente, tentando ouvir melhor a conversa.

- Você _o quê?_ - Edward perguntou parecendo incrédulo.

- Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, Edward - Kate respondeu. - Mas eu estou realmente muito arrependida. Eu amo você, só você.

- Arrependida? - perguntou de novo.

- Sim, muito. Foi um enorme erro, Edward, eu sei. Mas sabe o que seria um erro maior ainda? Jogar um relacionamento de sete anos fora por causa disso. Quero dizer, tem coisas piores…

- Sim, realmente, Kate… tem coisas piores que podem acontecer sim.

- Eu sei, certo? E a gente se dava tão bem juntos, Edward… é ridículo jogar isso fora! Além do mais você também teve seu momento de diversão com aquela coisinha ali. E eu te perdoo por isso, sabia?

- _Você_ perdoa?

- Claro que sim! A gente consegue trabalhar isso. Podemos entrar numa terapia de casal, fazer uma viagem juntos… Como uma lua de mel. Eu sempre quis conhecer a Europa. Seria lindo, a gente ia pode fazer tantas coisas juntos, meu amor...

De repente, a confiança que eu tinha sobre Edward não querer mais Kate na sua vida se esvaiu e eu comecei a cogitar a ideia de que ele talvez estivesse interessado em uma reconciliação ou algo do tipo. Quero dizer, eles tinham mesmo uma história longa e seria ingênuo pensar que isso acabaria assim do nada ainda mais eu sendo só uma transa de uma noite pra ele. Quero dizer, na minha concepção, traição era algo inaceitável, mas eu não conhecia Edward o suficiente e talvez eu tenha julgado sua moral de maneira errada. Senti meu celular vibrar na minha mão e desviei o olhar da conversa, vendo que Jacob tinha respondido minha mensagem incrédula sobre ele ter voltado com o ex.

_**Qd se ama é impossível ficar longe, Bê - Jacob.**_

_**É… também to começando a achar isso. - Bella.**_

As palavras de Jacob nunca fizeram tanto sentido pra mim assim antes como estavam fazendo agora. Edward e Kate ficaram juntos por sete longos anos, então é claro que eles se amavam. Balancei a cabeça, começando a me sentir ridícula por estar numa posição como essa e me afastei da porta, notando que Edward não tinha falado mais nada. Provavelmente ele estava pensando em qual desculpa ele daria para se livrar de mim agora que ele teria provavelmente sua ex de volta. Mas ele não precisaria se dar ao trabalho, porque eu não sairia dali com papel de trouxa. Não mesmo. Comecei a pegar minha roupa pelo chão, e gemi frustrada quando me lembrei que minha blusa estava no sofá cama. Merda. Por alguns segundos cogitei a opção de esperar Edward, mas logo desisti e bom, foda-se. Kate era mulher e tinha peitos e Edward certamente já tinha me visto com menos roupa do que isso, então peguei meu celular de volta na cama e comecei a fazer meu caminho para fora do quarto. Notei que eles não estavam perto da porta e sim quase na cozinha e suspirei aliviada, seria mais fácil assim.

Assim que cheguei perto do sofá-cama vi minha blusa e me abaixei para pegar ela e dar o fora dali logo.

- Oh, que bom. A coisinha já sabe o caminho de casa. - Ouvi Kate dizer e segurei a vontade de mandá-la a merda.

- O que? - Edward perguntou balançando a cabeça e então me olhou com os olhos arregalados, vindo na minha direção. Oh merda, seria agora a hora do discurso? - Por que você está indo embora? Eu pensei que você fosse me esperar?

- Olha, Edward, ontem a noite foi fantástico e eu nunca esperei que algo assim pudesse acontecer - disse. Em parte porque eu realmente queria que ele soubesse disso, independente de tudo, e em parte porque eu queria esfregar na cara da filha da puta o que tinha acontecido. - Mas eu já entendi o que está acontecendo aqui então eu vou deixar vocês dois conversando e se resolvendo. Eu não quero atrapalhar nada na sua dec-

Parei de falar quando ele colocou um dedo em meus lábios e arqueei a sobrancelha. Ela pensava mesmo que podia me calar assim? Pensei em falar alguma coisa, mas não tive tempo porque ele logo se pronunciou.

- Se tem alguma pessoa atrapalhando alguma coisa aqui, este alguém é a Kate - ele disse e eu arregalei os olhos, no mesmo momento em que a vadia começou a argumentar.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! Sete anos e você vai acabar tudo assim?

- Sete anos e eu nunca me senti tão eu mesmo como me sinto agora. Não tem mais volta, Kate. Acabou. Você foi a errada da história, você me traiu e achou que eu seria o mesmo bobo de sempre e iria te perdoar. Mas esse não sou mais eu.

- Quem é você então? Um pedófilo que fica transando com adolescentes? O papai dela sabe que ela ta aqui trepando com você?

- Na verdade, eu já sou maior de idade. Não que isso seja da sua conta - respondi debochada. - E eu não estou _trepando_ com ele agora porque tem uma vadia que não sabe ouvir não e está empatando minha foda.

Vi que Edward tentou segurar a risada e Kate estava praticamente explodindo na minha frente. Ela que explodisse. Eu tinha um bom soco de direita e estava louca para usá-lo novamente.

- Você tem até o final da semana para sair do apartamento, Kate, ou vou entrar em contato com meu advogado.

- Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. Agora vai embora, você não é bem vinda aqui.

Kate bufou e saiu do apartamento batendo o pé e falando que as coisas não ficariam daquele jeito, que ele não ia sair dessa ganhando. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Quero dizer, ela foi a idiota que resolveu trair ele e ainda por cima negar seu pedido de casamento. Balancei a cabeça e sorri quando vi Edward fechando a porta depois que sua ex tinha saindo, para logo em seguida vir em minha direção. Instintivamente dei um passo para trás e acabei caindo sentada no sofá-cama.

- Aonde estávamos antes de sermos rudemente interrompidos? - ele perguntou, começando a se inclinar em minha direção.

- Eu acho que sua boca estava um pouco mais perto - murmurei e ele sorriu, começando a me beijar e me puxando do sofá-cama e me levando até o quarto dele, onde simplesmente me jogou na cama.

Acabei me deitando e ele veio por cima de mim, me beijando de forma mais intensa e me deixando praticamente sem ar. Agarrei os fios bagunçados do seu cabelo e comecei a puxá-lo mais para mim, gemendo quando senti sua ereção bem onde eu mais queria. Ele parecei pensar a mesma coisa que eu estava pensando, pois logo comecei a sentir sua mão subindo pela minha coxa e entrando debaixo da minha saia.

- Você já está tão… molhada - murmurou, beijando meu pescoço e eu só consegui assentir.

- Sim, eu estou assim desde a hora que acordei… esperando você fazer alguma coisa.

- Hmmm… então acho que você já esperou demais - provocou. Diabo provocador, eu disse.

Edward então começou a me provocar com seus dedos e eu comecei a me contorcer diante do seu toque, como havia feito a noite inteira. Ele era muito bom no que fazia. Resolvi que devolveria o favor e levei a mão entre nós dois, rapidamente puxando o elástico e enfiando minha mão ali. Ele já estava duro como eu esperava e eu logo comecei a massageá-lo, fazendo com que ele aumentasse o ritmo dos dedos e me deixasse ainda mais louca. Eu já estava pronta para explodir e levar ele comigo…

- Bro, acabei de ver a Kate e ela tava put- Wow!

- Emmett, quantas vezes eu já falei pra você bater na porta - Edward grunhiu e eu escondi meu rosto no pescoço dele, mortificada que seu primo tinha pegado a gente quase transando.

- Desculpa, desculpa - respondeu.

- Você ainda está aqui?!

- To saindo - se defendeu e quando eu achei que estávamos livre, continuou: - Aliás, bom trabalho, Bro! Eu sabia que você ia aproveitar a noite.

- Emmett - Edward rosnou e eu soltei uma risadinha quando escutei a porta ser fechada. - Desculpa por isso.

- Está tudo bem - eu garanti, passando a mão no cabelo dele e encarando seus olhos verdes. Ele sorriu pra mim e eu estiquei o pescoço para encontrar seus lábios em mais um beijo, mas parei quando meu estômago começou a reclamar de fome.

Muito sexo e pouca comida, não era uma combinação boa.

- Acho que tem alguém com fome - Edward provocou e eu soltei uma risada quando o estômago dele começou a fazer um barulho também.

- Dois alguéns.

- O que eu posso dizer… você usou toda a minha energia. Que tal a gente voltar pra isso mais tarde e irmos tomar um café da manhã agora?

- São uma da tarde…

- Então vamos almoçar, eu pago. Aceita?

- Claro - respondi radiante. - Mas você se importa se eu passar em casa antes? Quero trocar esses sapatos e vestir uma roupa mais socialmente aceitável para o dia.

- Eu gosto das suas roupas - ele elogiou e eu sorri. - Mas podemos sim. Você me esperar trocar de roupa?

- Espero sim - assenti.

- Hmm… da última vez você quase fugiu, talvez eu devesse te levar para o banheiro comigo e garantir que isso não aconteça de novo - brincou e eu esqueci da fome por alguns segundos, pensando no que poderíamos fazer naquele banheiro.

- Talvez você deva mesmo - concordei e soltei uma risada alta quando ele me jogou em cima dos ombros e me levou até o banheiro. Eu realmente não sabia muito bem o que aconteceria no almoço que teríamos ou sobre o que aconteceria amanhã ou no dia seguinte, mas eu só podia esperar por coisas boas e não me preocupar muito com isso. Além do mais, eu pretendia aproveitar cada segundo ao lado daquele homem maravilhoso.

Oh, eu iria sim. E muito.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: **_Ai Meu Deus esse extra. Eu quero mais. Ô BRENDA, VOLTA AQUI! Adorei o Edward colocando a vadia da Kate no lugar dela, acha que pode apenas chegar assim e pegar o gostosão de volta? Perdeu querida! Adorei os dois, queria mais mesmo, sério. Amoleçam o coração da Brenda com comentários haha Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


End file.
